Blast from my past
by Read-Smile and LoveApplePie
Summary: 5 years later Eric Daniels is a English teacher, his class is assigned to read this new book, after everything that happened to Lux Cassidy she decided to tell her story, causing the former couple to see each other again. Erux


Blast from my past.

It has been five years since Eric saw Lux, after that night he left Portland, he moved back to Minnesota and two years later he was married to Mia who was a baker , that night when Eric Daniels left Portland he took a part of Lux Cassidy with him, the next day Lux needed to talk to Eric she went to his apartment and saw that it was empty, the only thing she found was a photo album of them and a note "I'm sorry Lux," after that nothing was the same, her dad moved away, her mom and step dad got divorced and she lost all of her friends.

5 years later

Lux was walking to her apartment when she received all call from her manger "Lux good news your book is out tomorrow, and I got you a cover for Cosmopolitan Magazine for the December issue" after she walked into her dorm she sat on the floor and started thinking about her life, yup Lux Cassidy was a writer her first book was coming out this month "My Life in Foster Care and What Happened After." And during her junior year of high school she became a model.

A week later

Eric Daniels had walked into his house that he shares with his wife of three years, he had another night of grading papers and then going to the bookstore and pick up a new book that he wanted his class to read, he saw his wife watching some life time movie, "Mia do you want to go with me to the book store to get a book that we have to make the kids read?" she looked up from her show "yea sure," once they got to the bookstore she went to go and look at the cooking books while he went to get the new book " My Life in Foster Care and What Happened After" every time he heard about foster care his thoughts would go back to Lux Cassidy the girl he had to leave behind, he opened to book to see a dedication "_ To Minnesota the guy who helped me out so much, who never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you, and I am grateful for your help –Eeyore."_

Eric stared at the book for a while, he was freaking out "it couldn't be, there could be more people with those nicknames, who know about foster care" he closed the book and looked at the bottom of the book "written by Lux Cassidy" that caused him to drop the book, when he bent down to get it he saw her face, the one he dreamt about for a year, the one he use to look at every day, he went to pay and saw her again in a magazine wearing a red nightgown he put that with his book and paid, he got his wife and they went home.

Lux had walked into a bookstore looking for her book she was happy that there was only one copy left, as she was paying the cashier "those books are going fast" she smiled to herself, when she got home she started reading her book and the memoires of those years came rushing back, she looked at the time and saw that it was getting late, as she made her way to her room she stopped in the hallway to look at a picture of her and Eric.

Eric walked into the brake room where he saw his fellow English teacher talking "so Mr. Daniels did you read that book we are assigning to the class?" he looked up "yes I did it was great but sad" he sat down and started grading papers "we were thinking of inviting her here to speak to the class and having her stay with one of us?" he looked up from his papers "yea that sounds like a great idea," they all looked around "but none of us have room for someone to stay" they were all looking at him and he sighed "fine, someone has to ask her," after that he went to class but couldn't concentrate the only thing he could think of was seeing Lux again.

Lux had finished her class for the day and was making her way home when her phone started ringing, she let it go to voicemail, later that night after her homework was done she checked her voicemail "_good evening Miss. Cassidy, my name is Theo Smith I am a teacher at John Jacob high school, and our English classes are reading your book and we were wondering if you would like to come and talk to them, and a fellow teacher said you are welcomed to stay in his house, this weekend call me back and let me know, bye" _as soon as she ended the voicemail she checked her calendar it was empty, so she called the number back it went to voicemail "_hello Mr. Smith, this is Lux Cassidy I'm returning you call, yes I am available to speak to your class and stay with your fellow worker, bye_." She went to her room and started packing.

Eric knew he should have talked to his wife about having someone stay with them before he said anything, as long as she didn't find out that was his ex, he walked into the house " babe the school invited someone to speak to the class about a book and I said it was okay if she stayed with us" she looked at him " that is fine," the next day at work when he walked in to the brake room all the teachers were excited "she called me back last night and said that she was coming, her plane lands today at 5 so Mr. Johnson is going to pick her up and take her to your place." He was starting to get nervous.

After Lux finished packing she called the airport and got a ticket, when she got the time she called Mr. Smith back, Lux was sitting first class writing down what she was going to say to the class, at five her plane landed and she saw a guy holding a sign with her name on it, once they were introduced to each other," so you are going to say with Mr. Daniels and his wife "when he said Mr. Daniels Lux suddenly got nervous and she didn't know why, they pulled into a drive way " this is their house" she got off and made her way to the door.

As soon as school let out Eric went home to shower and make sure everything was perfect, he was changing when there was a knock at the door, once he was dressed and got down stairs to see Mia and Lux talking, Lux hadn't seen him yet but Mia saw me "Lux I would like you to meet my husband Eric Daniels" he saw her shoulders tense up, finally after a couple of minutes she turned and looked at him " thank you for inviting me to your home" then whole time she was talking she never made eye contact, they both could feel the awkwardness' that was between us, " it is my please to have you here."

While Lux was unpacking she kept thinking to herself "if I would have known that it was my ex-boyfriends house I would have said no," once she was done she pulled out her phone and checked for local hotels but couldn't find any "Lux dinner is ready!" she couldn't face him again "I'm kind of tired" it was silences, soon after that Lux took a shower and got ready for bed.

Eric was waiting for Mia and Lux to come down "she is tired so she decided to go to sleep" he felt relieved that there wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness until tomorrow, the next day Eric was so nervous he kept forgetting things "are you ready to go?" she looked at him "yes" he was watching her walk away, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and red tank top with silver around it with black boots her hair was straight with her bangs in front of her face, Eric couldn't stop looking at her.

While Lux was getting dressed she was thinking of what to say to the class, when she got down stairs Eric was staring at her, they made their way to his truck "you still have that truck?" he turned around "I got it fixed five years ago" she started laughing "are you sure it is not going to break down while we are going to school?" he had to stop and think about it "yes."

They finally got to school "Lux we need to talk, we can't let our past get in the way of today" she turned and looked at him " The whole reason we are here today is because of our past, but we have to be nice to each other" they got off the truck and made their way to the brake room, the English teacher were all sitting there "guys this is Lux Cassidy" everyone was yelling out their questions "guys let's wait till later to ask her questions" they waited until it was ten to go the gym, Eric stood in front of whole school "ladies and gentleman here to talk about her new book is Miss. Lux Cassidy."

As Lux walked to the stage you could hear the guys saying how hot she looked and Eric heard all of it and he was suddenly very jealous, " thank you everyone I was asked to come here and talk about my book then I will answer any questions that you have," the whole time she was talking Eric couldn't keep his eyes off of her "_we all knew what those people where doing, they were judging us to see who would make a better kid, they would look at us like we were animals in a zoo, we knew that they didn't really want the older kids they were just babysitter for them" _while she talked everyone was quiet.

Eric was listening but he already knew what happened, "_ five months after meeting my parents and my mom got married to another man, I was happy I had parents and a boyfriend but I knew that things would change since they always do, the day we got back from vacation my boyfriend proposed to me but I wasn't ready to get married, so later that night I was at my dad's bar when this guy walked in asking for a beer, we ended up talking and I told him about the proposal and how I have never seen the ocean so he volunteered to take me and just our luck his truck ran out of gas and he found a build board with a picture of the ocean and he kissed me, it was the 2__nd__ greatest day of my life."_

Eric was sitting there remembering that day he met Lux and finally it was time for questions, they mostly asked about foster care, finally it was over "so how about we all go out for lunch?" everyone looked at Lux "yea sure," once they got there everyone sat down Lux and Eric were sitting next to each other "so what did everyone think of the book?" everyone looked up from their menus " I thought it was great how you over came so much" Lux smiled " well I couldn't have done it with Derek he helped me out" Eric heard the two girls sigh " that is so sweet, so what ever happened to Derek?" Lux looked at Eric "I haven't heard from him since that night he left.

They ordered the food and they talked about random things "so Lux why did you give him that dedication?" well Derek was from Minnesota and when we first met I gave him that nickname and he gave me the name Eeyore since I was so negative about going to the ocean" Eric just smiled at that memory, once they paid Eric and Lux went back to his place "so Lux how much do you hate me?" she turned to look at him " at first I did, I hated that you told them about us but after a couple of months and talking to my therapist he told me that I was wanted to date someone older than me since I didn't have a father figure while I was growing up, so I dated you because of my daddy issues, do you remember what you told me that day at the music festive about me dating guys that were wrong for me well you were right."

They decided to catch up " so how did you meet Mia?" he started laughing " well a year after I moved back here I was set up on a blind date, the first question I asked her was how old she was?" Lux started laughing "I'm sorry I put you threw so much, if I hadn't been so persistent about dating you we would have never started dating" he looked at her "it was my choice that day on the bus I told you that I couldn't let you go, but after what I found out about tray I started hating myself and I was so unhappy.

They sat there for a while "so why don't you have any kids?" he looked at her "well Mia doesn't want to have any kids so she tied her tubes and didn't tell me about it" she looked at him he was so unhappy about that "at least she was able to have kids some people don't get to experience that" he looked at her "so you can't have kids?" she turned and looked at him " I can have kids, but Cate can't, after everything that happened with us she went to a doctor and they couldn't find a heartbeat when she told me I thought that it was my fault since all the stress I put her under, but the doctor told her that something went wrong when she had me so she did nothing wrong.

Eric was playing with her hand "so when I read you dedication I dropped the book and it land face down and I saw your picture I kind of freaked out and while I was checking out I saw the magazine and I saw how much you have changed "she looked at him "we both have changed for the better" he turned so he could face her "when did you become a model?" she started laughing "well it started my junior year my picture was in the newspaper and some modeling agency saw it and they asked if I wanted to be a model so I told them yes," they sat there for a while "how about we make dinner?" she looked at him like he was crazy " well I'm useless in the kitchen, I inherited Cates cooking skills" he was just smiling " you're thinking about that thanksgiving" they both started laughing.

They went to the store to buy things that they needed for dinner "do you know that after that disastrous thanksgiving I can't stand mash potatoes or anything that had potatoes in it," he looked at her "I'm the same way and Mia loves making mash potatoes so I don't have the heart to tell her that I don't like them," they walked into the house and Mia came out " hey guys I made dinner" once they got to the table and saw three bowl of different mash potatoes, Eric and Lux exchanged a look "babe what else did you make?" he poked her head out the kitchen "bread" when she stuck her head back in the kitchen "great more starch" Eric heard her and started laughing " you said that at thanksgiving" she just smiled at him.

Eric and Lux kept pushing the mash potatoes around there plated "so Lux tells us about your childhood?" Eric started choking and Lux looked at her "well I was born to two teenage parents and I was put up for adoption then at fifteen I found my parents" Mia didn't say anything, but she looked at Lux's plate "is there something wrong with the mash potatoes?" Lux looked at Eric who was trying not to laugh "no, but my first thanksgiving with my family everyone brought mash potatoes, so after a horrible dinner we had potatoes for two months" Mia didn't say anything.

After dinner they were watching tv "so Lux are you going to work with Eric tomorrow" Eric and Lux looked at each other "if Eric wants me to" he turned and looked at Lux " Lux you are more than welcome to come," Lux was sitting on the bed when she opened her suitcase and pulled out the scrapbook that Eric made for her, she was starting to tear up when there was a knock at the door "Lux can I come in" she got up and opened the door, when he saw her face "Lux are you okay?" she turned and walked to the bed he saw what she had been looking at, he smiled at the picture of them on the camping trip " that was an eventful weekend" she started laughing " any event with my family was eventful and filled with drama" they both looked at the scrapbook "Lux what happened after I left Portland?"


End file.
